Mary Louise Fairchild
Mary Louise Fairchild is a baker in Greater Boston, a member of The Heretics, and the lover of Nora Hildegard. Pre-Convergence As revealed in Infinite, she was turned in 1864 by Lily Salvatore. In 1880, she began dating Nora Hildegard. The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 In Pilot, she and Nora are visited by Lily, who tries to get the pair to return to her. The duo responds by throwing her out of their establishment. In Say Anything, In All Through The Night, In Sacrilege, In Animal I Have Become, The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 In Daughter, In Infinite, In Salvation, In Darkness Lifts, In Reckoning, The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 In New Divide, In Catalyst, In Gauntlet, In Something I Can Never Have, In People Are Crazy, In Heaven's A Lie, In Just Like You, The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 In Blinding, In Exquisite, In Terrible, In Wedding, In Regime, In Lost, In Shadows, In Unthinkable, The Sulez Dynasty Season 6 In I Get To Love You, In Dark Paradise, The Armory Miniseries In Spellbound, In Breakdown, In Transhumanity, In The Vault, In The Future Is Now, The Convergence Supergirl Season 6 In Shatter Me, In Get Your Soul Back, In The Grey, Supergirl Season 7 In Superwomen, In All God's Angels, In Woman of Tomorrow, In DNR, In Home, In Colorful Mind, In Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero, In I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What, Supergirl Season 8 In Queen of Blood, Part 1, In Queen of Blood, Part 2, In Bound, In Evil Angel, In Gabriel (episode), In The Blood is the Life, In Sacrifices, In The Box, In Don't Turn Your Back on Me, In The Age of Aquarius, Supergirl Season 9 In I'm Gonna Make You Suffer, In A Glimmer of Hope, In All Good Things, In Worldkiller, Part 3, Personality Trivia * TBA Appearances * 35/180 (Supergirl) * 25/40 (TSD) * 5/5 (The Armory) * 55 (Total) (TSD S1) (5/8) * Pilot * Say Anything * All Through The Night * Sacrilege * Animal I Have Become (TSD S2) (5/5) * Daughter * Infinite * Salvation * Darkness Lifts * Reckoning (TSD S3) (7/7) * New Divide * Catalyst * Gauntlet * Something I Can Never Have (alternate reality) * People Are Crazy * Heaven's A Lie * Just Like You (alternate reality) (TSD S4) (8/8) * Blinding * Exquisite * Terrible * Wedding * Regime * Lost * Shadows * Unthinkable (TSD S5) (2/12) * I Get To Love You * Dark Paradise (alt. reality) (The Armory) (5/5) * Spellbound * Breakdown * Transhumanity * The Vault * The Future Is Now Convergence Appearances (Supergirl S6) (3/20) * Shatter Me * Get Your Soul Back * The Grey (Supergirl S7) (8/20) * Superwomen * All God's Angels * Woman of Tomorrow * DNR * Home * Colorful Mind * Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What (Supergirl S8) (10/20) * Queen of Blood, Part 1 * Queen of Blood, Part 2 * Bound * Evil Angel * Gabriel (episode) * The Blood is the Life * Sacrifices * The Box * Don't Turn Your Back on Me * The Age of Aquarius (Supergirl S9) (4/20) * I'm Gonna Make You Suffer * A Glimmer of Hope * All Good Things * Worldkiller, Part 3 Category:Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Main Characters Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:The Armory Characters Category:Terrorists Category:LGBT Category:Hybrids Category:Canonical characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Antagonists Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Antagonists Category:Rebekah's Sireline Category:Religious individuals Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Characters Category:Characters Category:Monotheists Category:Christians Category:Democrats Category:The Sulez Dynasty Main Characters